The Carnal Deduction
by Geeky Blue Strawberry
Summary: Like all good scientists and lovers, they experimented. One-shot.


**Author's Note: My first Shamy smut. Just smut everywhere. It is relatively kinky, so read at your own risk - and if you do, enjoy!**

* * *

Amy finished tying her boyfriend's sinewy limbs to the legs of her bed. She circled around and gave each set of nylons a tug to check for security. Satisfied with her work, she went to stand at the foot of the bed to take in the sight before her.

Sheldon's naked form spread across the entire queen sized mattress. His t-shirt served as a blindfold, the folded-up fabric flashing the colors of the melting rubik's cube imprinted on it. His lips were parted slightly, his breaths coming out shallow but even, and the semi-erection he sported was flopped back onto his lower belly, pulsing gently. His pale skin glowed with the light of the full moon as it filtered in through the bedroom window. Gorgeous.

Neither of them could have guessed their physical relationship would turn out like this. They hadn't planned for it. Hadn't even considered it when they made love for the first time. Nervousness and uncertainty mingled with the desire to please the other, and then it was all hands and meshed bodies and awkward grunts. Sheldon had needed a shower immediately after, but conceded to cuddling as they fell asleep. It was perfect in its own way, because they were made for each other and finally gave themselves to each other in the most intimate of ways. And they did so again, and again, and again. But they soon realized that it wasn't enough. They chalked it up to years of pent up frustration finally obtaining an acceptable outlet. As scientists and lovers are wont to do, they experimented. Whole weekends were spent adjusting, practicing, trying different positions, learning the intricacies and secrets of each others' bodies, marveling at the pleasure they'd been denying themselves for so long.

And then one night, Amy had pulled Sheldon into her apartment with a wicked grin, leading him back into her room and demanding he strip.

Even though they'd become comfortable with their intimacy, Sheldon had become anxious as he slowly peeled off his clothing. The look in Amy's eyes sent chills down his spine. He hadn't known what she was thinking, and he hadn't been sure that he wanted to, but he obeyed without a word. As soon as he was naked, before he'd even finished folding his briefs, she had shoved him down onto her bed and shrugged off her cardigan, sitting sideways on his lap. She ravaged his face and neck, licking and nipping and sucking on every bit of him she could reach. Sheldon still hadn't known what to think about his girlfriend's behavior, but it seemed the organ between them did as he felt it press up against Amy's bottom.

Amy had taken this as a go-ahead and deliberately ground herself into him while she continued to devour his throat and jawline. One arm had slung over and behind him, her nails painting red and white lines across his flesh as she dragged them across his back. He had shuddered and tried to capture her mouth with his, but instead she sucked his plump lower lip between her teeth and bit down. A throaty cry vibrated between them and Amy had chuckled, slowly releasing the offended lip and lapping gently at the wound.

It had hurt, quite a lot, but Sheldon hadn't stopped her. Even though she was still mostly clothed, Amy had him on the brink after just a few minutes going back and forth like that, grinding and nipping and soothing. He had managed to catch her gaze and silently pleaded with her.

Amy had melted for a moment seeing the lustful innocence he displayed. But then she leaned back down and clamped her mouth around the base of his throat, and he surprised them both by cumming hard with another loud shout, this time forming the sound of her name.

Afterward, lying together under the sheets after a brief shower where Sheldon had returned the favor, Amy had apologized for the slight marks she'd made. But Sheldon had hushed her almost immediately and shyly admitted that he enjoyed it more than he thought he should. They analyzed the data and decided it was something that warranted further exploration.

And explore they did. Over time, the pair found their rhythm. They kept to Amy's apartment so they wouldn't have to worry about interruption from their friends. Amy learned how harsh she could be on the various parts of Sheldon's body so it was easier to hide any lasting blemishes - she knew Sheldon wouldn't be able to handle the teasing their friends might dole out should they catch on to their private activities. Sheldon seemed hesitant every time she attempted to introduce a new element into their coital sessions, but he never ended up needing to tell her no. He trusted her completely, a trust based on a mutual understanding and love. And Amy found that trust placed in her to be one of the most incredibly stimulating things she'd ever experienced.

Now, Amy felt that familiar arousal stir within her as she observed the man lying prone in her bed. She stripped herself down - first her cardigan, button-up, and t-shirt, followed by her skirt and tights, all of which she folded neatly and placed on the floor. At the sound of her bra unclasping, Sheldon's adam's apple bobbed up and down in an audible gulp. Amy smirked to herself and, reaching down, cupped her soft mound over the moistening fabric of her panties. She began to rub in slow circles, eyes wandering over the fleshy terrain laid out before her, wondering how she got so lucky to have nabbed such a renowned and handsome physicist all for herself.

Amy was in no rush. The inherent curiosity within her wanted to see how long Sheldon could wait.

She slid her fingers past the waistband, caressing the damp folds hidden there. A dizzying warmth began to spread through her entire nervous system. Her fingers dipped further down into her slick entrance, gathering the natural lubricant that was quickly accumulating there, and she dragged them lazily back to continue circling the bundle of nerves that begged for attention. The unoccupied hand trailed up her soft belly with a mind of its own and circled around her chest, eventually stopping to cup one of her breasts. A series of tingles joined the warmth, and Amy's breathing grew erratic, cheeks burning and mind clouded with lust. She watched as Sheldon cocked his head slightly, clearly able to hear the mewling noises involuntarily escaping from her.

For the first time since they entered the room, Sheldon spoke. "A-Amy?" he inquired timidly, "Are you... pleasuring yourself?"

A sharp gasp floated across the space between them as Amy pinched her nipple, and she practically groaned in response, "So what if I am, Dr. Cooper?"

The effect her reply had on Sheldon was immediate, his erection filling out and turning an almost unnatural shade of purple. He squirmed on the sheets and lightly pulled at the hosiery that held him down. Sheldon heard her let out a breathy moan and he whimpered at the sound, the veins along his shaft pulsing eagerly. "Amy..." Sheldon whined.

Hearing her name again, Amy bit her lip, slowing down and stroking herself absentmindedly. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

Sheldon drew in a ragged breath and raised his bony hips in response, the proof of his arousal bouncing up into the air.

"Use your words, Dr. Cooper," Amy admonished.

"Amy!" Sheldon pleaded. "Please... I can't think... it hurts..." He struggled to push the words out, unable to hold still any longer, his thin frame desperately trying to curl in on itself.

That was enough.

Amy strode to the side of the bed and bent down again directly above Sheldon. He sensed her presence, tilting his face toward where he thought hers hovered, expecting a kiss, and was greeted by her teeth clasping gently down on his nose. He let out a strangled gurgle of surprise and tried to retreat back into the pillow, but Amy held fast, her tongue grazing the tip, letting go only when he stopped squirming.

Amy nuzzled her nose against his. "I'm proud of you, Sheldon," she said soothingly, and he visibly relaxed. She knelt down on the edge of the mattress and reached out to caress the strained flesh between Sheldon's legs. As soon as her fingers touched the silky skin, his mouth opened with a gasp and immediately Amy's mouth covered his in a deep kiss, her tongue plumbing the warm cavern, scooping up each tiny moan that threatened to spill out of him. Her palm ran across Sheldon's length at a slow, steady pace. Every so often she would brush her thumb across the tip, coating the swollen head with the droplets that appeared, and each time she did Sheldon would buck into her hand and suck greedily on Amy's tongue, drawing her own moans into the mix.

Sheldon felt like his insides were on fire. But as suddenly as her mouth had ravaged him, it disappeared along with her hand, leaving him with a cold sense of loss. He immediately started fidgeting, unable to tolerate the temperature discrepancy. Sheldon felt Amy scoot closer and imagined her sitting back on her ankles, the mattress wobbling underneath them as she moved. The folded length of her leg pressed up against his hip. A hand returned, this time tracing light patterns and numbers across his stomach with her nail. Wherever a part of Amy connected with a part of him, however briefly, the searing heat created was enough to match what lay underneath Sheldon's skin, and as she moved on, the warmth her touch provided lingered and spread. Relief washed over him as an equilibrium was achieved. The only inconsistency Sheldon could handle in his compromised position was how Amy's touch both calmed and excited him, and he allowed himself to revel in it.

Back in a comfortable zone, Sheldon recognized the game that Amy had started playing. He tried visualizing the lines and curves she drew, concentrating on how they mapped themselves together, biting his lip and trying to ignore the shooting pleasure that zipped through his body whenever her elbow brushed between his legs.

"Noether's theorum," Sheldon breathed as soon as she paused. He felt Amy's fingers stroke his cheek and he leaned into the touch.

"Correct," she replied, and wiped her fleshy board clean before beginning again. Another picture scraped gently across his chest, another correct interpretation, another rewarding stroke of his cheek. Sheldon never felt as carefree as he did when his sweet little lump of wool scratched and then soothed him. It was intoxicating, distracting, and he was ashamed when he noticed she had paused again and he didn't have an answer for her.

"Uhh... Neuron?" he guessed.

The bedding shifted again and he felt teeth clamping down on his bicep.

"Ow!" Sheldon exclaimed, trying to curl in his arm protectively, but the nylon held tight. He scrunched his face until the initial pain passed.

Amy suckled for a moment longer and then, giving the resulting blemish one last lick, let go. "Losing concentration so soon, Dr. Cooper?" Sheldon heard her ask, feeling her hot breath ghost over his ear.

Another bolt of pleasure shot through him at the repeated use of his title. Behind his makeshift blindfold, Sheldon could clearly imagine Amy sitting back, hands neatly placed on her thighs and a coy smirk stretched across her face. Oh, how he wished he could see her...

"You distract me, woman. Perhaps I'd be better able to focus if you removed my t-shirt," Sheldon suggested, attempting to keep a note of composure in his tone.

Sheldon felt more movement and then warm fingers sliding between the blindfold and his temples, but his excitement at the prospect of seeing Amy was short-lived. Instead of removing the obstruction, she pulled out a fold and tucked it down to cover his nose as well.

"Amy!"

He heard her laugh. "Sheldon, you know as well as I do that deprivation of one sense merely enhances the experience of the others. So, as punishment for your failed attempt at tricking me, you are now deprived of two senses."

"Well, that hardly seems fa-"

Sheldon was cut off as Amy's lips collided with his once again. The noise in his mind quieted as she forcefully probed his mouth with her tongue, breaking only to briefly suckle at his lower lip. More movement, and his body was now covered in hers as she swung a leg over his stomach, stretching across him like a cat, pawing at his chest, maintaining their liplock and hooking her ankles just under his kneecaps. She radiated heat and Sheldon was on fire all over again. Her soft chest pressed against his and he could have sworn he felt her nipples harden. Writhing on top of him, rolling her hips so that the tip of his erection would poke at her backside, Amy seemed unable to staunch the flow of high-pitched groans that spilled out of her throat and into his mouth, but Sheldon was alright with that as he swallowed each one and hungered for the next.

An unfathomably short amount of time later, the necessity of oxygen began to overwhelm Sheldon as he remembered that both breathing tools he possessed were currently blocked. He tried retreating further back into his pillow again, this time for a quick breath, but Amy had other plans. He felt the corners of her mouth curl up against his and it struck him that this had been her intention all along. A fog began to roll through Sheldon's mind and he realized that he was bucking up into Amy, to throw her off or take her then and there he couldn't tell. Just when he thought he would simply die if he didn't get more oxygen, Amy sat up and on his throbbing cock and he sucked in giant lungfuls of air, gasping at the double pleasure... "Oh, sweet merciful JESUS!"

Amy wriggled her bottom to tease Sheldon as she watched him drink in the much needed air. She began to laugh. In all their years of fumbling courtship, all the years of physical denial, of wheedled hugs and accidental kisses, and especially throughout her lonely existence before Sheldon, filled with rejection and bribe-based dates and electrode orgasms, never could Amy have imagined herself here, drowning in a vortex of oxytocin while simultaneously riding the wave of power that stemmed from mutual understanding and acceptance. The contradiction and complementation made way for a chemical high from which Amy couldn't bare the thought of coming down.

Her undiluted joy quickly morphed into a need so great she could no longer deny herself. Looking down, her gaze roamed across Sheldon's pale chest, rising and falling with each inhale. Amy fingered the smattering of dark hair slicked down with perspiration.

"Sheldon?" she called softly, wondering how she could sound so calm when her insides resembled a raging lust storm.

"Amy?" Sheldon said through ragged breaths.

Damn, her name on those lips.

With an inward shudder, Amy leaned forward and peeled off the t-shirt. Sheldon blinked rapidly. As soon as his gaze settled on hers, Amy slung the cloth around her neck, wearing it like a scarf and flashing him a saucy smirk. The shock that passed across Sheldon's expression gave way to a reflection of Amy's own desire mixed with an odd shyness, considering all they had done and were currently doing.

"I'd say,"Amy began, adopting a contemplative countenance, "that you've earned the right to one of your limbs. Would you like the chance to earn more?"

Sheldon's intense gaze was burning holes in her flesh. "I've never been one to turn down opportunities for extra credit," he replied lightly.

Amy placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and sat upright. "I wouldn't expect anything less," she purred and grinned, shuffling up his torso. Lodging her knees in his armpits, Amy shoved her hips forward to let her nether region brush over the lower half of Sheldon's face. Looking down, she locked eyes with the widening blue pair peeking out from under her. "Dessert is served."

Sheldon's tongue wasted no time delving into her folds, alternating between quick, hard flicks around her clitoris and wide leisurely strokes. The heightened arousal Amy had put on pause earlier roared back to life. She dropped her head back with a series of moans and whimpered pleas and everything went hazy as his practiced tongue worked. Just when she felt like time had stopped and she was lost in a perpetual state of carnal bliss, Sheldon curled his tongue into her center, lapping at the sweet, tangy fluid. Amy cried out and bucked against his mouth, stomach muscles clenching as she clutched the headboard with a white-knuckled grip. It wasn't long before her orgasm pulsed through her and she stilled above him, biting her lip through a long, guttural groan while Sheldon guided her through the aftershocks with gentle licks and nips.

As her heart-rate slowed, Amy scooted down and collapsed against Sheldon's chest. She tilted her face up to meet his in a languid kiss, tasting her pleasure.

"I'd say that definitely earned you another limb," Amy murmured against his mouth before sighing and breaking away. She sat up again. "As a bonus, I'll let you choose which two."

"Arms," Sheldon responded immediately, voice pitched lower than before. He stared at her intently, wet chin glistening, and licked his lips.

Amy noted a glint of wickedness in his gaze, shocked to find that it mirrored her own from a number of their previous dalliances, including earlier that very evening - but a deal was a deal. She rolled off of Sheldon and slid off the bed. Taking her time, Amy grabbed a wipe from her nightstand and lovingly washed around Sheldon's mouth, aware that soon he would become uncomfortable should she leave it. Then she cleaned herself, making sure Sheldon noticed, and tossed out the dirtied wipes.

Coming back to the bed, Amy untied the nylon restraining his left wrist. Sheldon's hand immediately flew to his erection, squeezing it and uttering a relieved moan. Amy fought the urge to swat his arm, instead padding across to the other side and freeing the right, all the while much too aware of Sheldon's hooded eyes following her every move.

The next thing Amy became aware of was the bedding pressed against her face. In his split second of upper body freedom, Sheldon had managed to sit up and wrap his unoccupied arm around her waist and yank her down, splaying her body over his lap, the other protecting himself from accidental injury.

"Sheldon!" she squealed, partly irritated at her game being disrupted, partly incredibly aroused.

Amy felt him adjust and then remove the trapped limb, and the heat from his hardness burned into her belly. He reached for the shirt she still wore as a scarf and wrapped it around his wrist once to hold her down and SMACK

A strangled cry ending in a _hooo _erupted from Amy and Sheldon watched her grab fistfuls of sheets. The blooming flesh of Amy's backside did things to his addled brain and he raised his hand again, this time bringing it down sharply on the other cheek. Amy shouted again and jerked, but Sheldon kept her trapped, grinding himself up into her soft belly, groaning appreciatively.

"Don't pretend you didn't see this coming, Amy," he almost growled. "You've been an insufferable temptress all evening." Sheldon caressed the mild welts created by his fingers. He could see his accusation do the trick, the shuffling of Amy's legs a tell-tale sign of her arousal.

Amy shot him a sideways smirk. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy every second of it," she cooed, and Sheldon couldn't wait a moment longer.

He hoisted her up and Amy clamored to straddle his hips again, Sheldon guiding her to face the foot of the bed this time, unwilling to lose his view of her luscious bottom. Evolutionary advantage reasoning be damned - Sheldon adored her posterior. Quickly stacking all the pillows behind him, Sheldon leaned back in a half-seated, half-laying position as Amy sat tall on her knees, gripping the tops of his spread thighs. She looked back, her long, shiny hair sweeping across her back as she did, and Sheldon stopped breathing for a moment at her beauty.

But then Amy reached down and suddenly he was inside of her and _dear lord _it was improbable for something so _sapiens_ to feel this remarkably _good_, yet every time he thought that and every time he was struck dumb by the reality of it. Her hips rolled and Sheldon automatically reached out to grab them, digging his fingers into her skin. A soft hiss permeated the air, but Amy kept to her slow, torturous pace. Desperate for more, Sheldon attempted to wrench her down as soon as she'd raise herself up, but as if she expected that to happen, she resisted, if anything slowing down further each time he tried.

The inconsistent rhythm was driving Sheldon crazy. And crazy was not something he would so easily succumb to after all those years refuting the claims.

"Vixen," he said through clenched teeth, "if you don't start moving faster I swear I'll..."

Amy stopped completely, peering back at him again and challenging, "You'll what?"

Sheldon's spanked her again, this time dealing three sharp strikes in succession. With each collision Amy gasped and clenched her slick walls around his shaft, and Sheldon dropped his head back, thrusting upward. She was so tight and warm and wet and soft and _tight _and he needed more. He did it again on the other side, then again, three sets of three for each rosy cheek, and he could feel his orgasm building up as he realized Amy was chanting a mantra of his name under her breath.

"Oh god... Amy, Amy, I'm going to..."

Amy was on the verge herself, but she had one more insatiable craving. Using all the willpower and strength she could muster, she pulled herself forward and off of Sheldon, untying his legs with inhuman speed even as his scream of frustration filled her ears. As soon as the second restraint fell to the ground, she turned back to Sheldon, having only a moment to catch the dark, feral look in his eyes before he pounced.

Squealing with delight, Amy found herself on her forearms and knees, legs spread as wide as they could, Sheldon's firm chest pressed against her back as he fervently thrust into her. One of his long arms wrapped around her waist for leverage as he filled her again and again, driving her further into the mattress, and Amy couldn't stop the string of impassioned cries and moans that flew from her throat. And then she felt Sheldon's fingers toying with the swollen bud between her legs and Amy lost herself again in a lust-filled haze. Within seconds the wave overwhelmed her and she came again, with such force that Sheldon couldn't stop his own orgasm any longer. It tore through his body as he jerked forward a few more times, spending himself into the magnificent woman in his arms, his Amy.

They fell sideways together, panting heavily, and Amy turned around before Sheldon gathered her in a tight embrace. They lay silent for a while, catching their breaths. The moon had moved just far enough to dim the light illuminating the room.

"I love you so much," Sheldon whispered, clinging to her as if she might suddenly disappear.

"I know," Amy smiled gently, pressing her lips to his before nuzzling into his neck. "Would you like to shower?"

Sheldon pulled back just enough to stare intently into the shining green of Amy's eyes. After a moment's thought, he said, "I think I'd like to stay here and cuddle. We can shower in the morning."

Amy's smile widened and she buried her face in his chest, sighing happily. "Sheldon?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"I love you, too."

_Frequent, intense, and whimsically inventive, indeed._


End file.
